


(Never) Forget Yourself

by Ravin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Expanded Scene, Gen, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Bucky remembers, and then they make him forget.An expanded scene from Captain America: The Winter Soldier.





	(Never) Forget Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Hurt/Comfort bingo Wild Card square (psychological torture).
> 
> Dialogue is from the "Bucky's Memories" Scene of the movie.

_ Bucky.  _ The word echoed through the Asset’s head in an endless loop.  _ Bucky. Bucky. Bucky. _

The Hydra scientist repairs the damage to his arm while the Asset sits. Appearing calm and compliant while inside a war rages.  _ Bucky.  _

It drowns out everything else, and brings with it flashes that fill the empty spaces in the Asset’s mind.

_ Sergeant Barnes. _

_ Bucky, no! _

_ The procedure has already started. _

There is a voice inside him now. Shouting at him to remember.

_ You are to be the new fist of HYDRA. _

_ Put him on ice. _

The voice inside sounds so much like his own, but the Asset is a machine. The Asset doesn’t have a voice, does he?

_ Bucky. _

He barely even notices when the arm lashes out and throws the scientist across the room. The distant, familiar sound of a gun being cocked registers somewhere in his head, but even that feels remote. Far away and not nearly as real as the images in his head. 

_ Bucky. _

“Sir. He's unstable. Erratic.” One scientist says. 

The Asset  _ knows  _ what follows those words. He isn’t supposed to. He isn’t supposed to remember anything, but the Asset  _ knows. _ They will wipe him now and put him back into cyro. A part of him almost craves it, wants the cold, clarity that the nothingness gives him. But the rest of him?  _ Bucky. _ The rest of him hears that voice. That word. No. That name. His name. And he needs to remember.  _ Bucky. _

“Mission report.” They demand. 

Bucky sits silent. Grieving what he knows will be gone in a few moments.

“Mission report now.” They demand again and still Bucky remains silent.

The Hydra leader backhands him. It doesn’t hurt. Not really, but it makes him talk.  _ Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.  _ He screams at himself, but the words fall from the lips that no longer quite belong to Bucky alone. “The man on the bridge. Who was he?”

“You met him earlier this week on another assignment.” The Hydra leader replies. Obviously trying to get Bucky to let it go. To dismiss the man as unimportant.

“I knew him.” Bucky’s traitorous mouth says.

“Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century. And I need you to do it one more time. Society's at a tipping point between order and chaos. And tomorrow morning, we're gonna give it a push. But, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine. And HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves.”  _ Liar. _

“But I knew him.” The Asset protests. His words a pathetic plea for an explanation that Bucky already knew would never come.

“Prep him.” The hydra leader orders.

“He's been out of cryo freeze too long.” The scientist reply.

And then the words that Bucky dreads the most. “Then wipe him and start over.”

The Asset accepts the mouth guard and allows them to push their body back into the Chair. He is locked in place and the machine turns on, ripping away the Bucky voice inside their head and leaving only the Asset in the blessedly silent body.   



End file.
